


Forever

by Italymystery



Series: Galleria [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: Experimental Style, F/F, Fanart, SwanQueen fanart, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Italymystery/pseuds/Italymystery
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: Galleria [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942072
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Forever

Emma: How can you ever forgive me?

Regina: Please stand up, there’s nothing to forgive

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182321680@N08/50772037818/in/dateposted-public/)

Emma: All the time that we’ve lost

Regina: Nothing’s been lost, whatever the circumstances, I always cherished

every second of time we got to spend together

Emma: From now on we will truly be together 

Regina: forever and ever

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182321680@N08/50772785016/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
